The mending of shattered souls
by Ocena Strex
Summary: The Gronds: A place where souls are shattered. One man is a silent observer of that horrible place. Can he pick up the pieces of those shattered souls? And what about his own soul? Can he preserve it, or will it shatter as well?


**A/N: **This beast of a one-shot was once again inspired by a dream. Now I'm seeing a pattern here. Torn between two loves and Yugi's eight were also to some extend inspired by dreams that I've had. I guess I should do my subconscious do the plotting work for me :).  
I'm not going to say too much here, and let you get to reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. I do own my own dreams and the inspiration it gives me.  
Warning: Dark fic. Nothing too explicit, but I've chosen the genres for a reason.

* * *

**The mending of shattered souls**

_The Gronds._

It was the name for the most corrupted place in all of Domino City. A place where people gathered at night to conduct their shady businesses. A cesspool of crime, ranging from drug dealing and prostitution, to human trafficking and murder. All parts of the spectrum were present in this small area. The police could solve many of the city's crimes by raiding this area and arresting anyone present. But they didn't. It could be argued that the police was even more corrupt by not dealing with this. On the other hand the police rather had everything in one place where they could even give a semblance of keeping an eye out, than having all of these people scattered across town. A lousy excuse, for the police were never in sight. They avoided this place like a plague. Those who'd been brave enough to try were never seen again. Rumours about bribery were in abundance. Some high up crime lord who ruled over the place would pay the police to stay away. In actuality the rumours were unfounded, for there was no such crime lord. The Gronds was a place of individuality, like a marketplace full of illegal wares. People came and went on a daily basis. Some stuck around while other moved on.

_It was a breathing and living society._

During the day is was little more than an abandoned construction site. At some point during the construction the company responsible for the project had a financial crisis and went bankrupt. The project hadn't been very popular to begin with, so no other company felt inclined to risk his reputation to take it back up. In the end the half-finished buildings remained just that. It soon attracted all kinds of shady people during night time, and with no one stopping them the Gronds was born.

_And it thrived._

But among all the assorted pimps and crime lords there was also one man that was different. One wouldn't say that he was judging from his appearance. His black outfit, consisting out of a sleeveless shirt revealing his muscled tattooed arms, low-riding jeans with chains hanging from its belt loops, and heavy army-style boots made him fit right into the picture. His posture, seated as he was at his regular spot on a set of stairs, his knees slightly drawn up on a lower step so he could lean his arms on his knees, was casual and relaxed. He held a can of beer in his right hand, and a lit cigarette blunt in the other, completing the picture of a street punk. But those who would pay attention to him would notice that the beer was hardly touched, and that the cigarette did not contain any other drug than regular tobacco.

_But no one noticed that he was different;_ _an enigma among stereotypes._

It was a good thing that no one noticed. If they did, he wouldn't be able to sit there like that, because it wouldn't take much effort to find out that during the day he was an honour student at the University of Domino, studying Forensic Studies. They would probably have one of the hit men take him out and hide his body where no one would find it. But it was a risk he was willing to take. He had a mission to fulfil, and the only way to do it was to mingle with these wretched men and women, witnessing their crimes and vulgarities on a daily basis.

_An aspiring detective during the day, and a silent observer of the biggest gathering of criminality during the night._

His solitude was broken when another man approached him. His clothes were similar to that of the enigmatic young man so he wouldn't seem out of place. No one gave him a second look as he confidently walked up to him and stopped at his side with his hands in his pockets. The seated man took a drag of his cigarette, but made no movement to acknowledge the newcomer's presence, but just started speaking as soon as he was close enough.

"How's the boy?" He asked calmly in his deep baritone voice, puffing out the smoke as he did so while he continued to stare in front of him.

The other sighed and ran a head through his long blonde hair. "Fine all things considered. The old man is taking good care of him."

The man nodded. "That's good."

The blonde sighed and moved to sit down to the left to the other, who allowed the movement and took another drag. "It's not easy on him though." He continued. "His past here has made him insecure and skittish. He doesn't have any friends. He's too scared that someone will take him back here. He's also become a target for bullies."

This last piece of information finally got the man's full attention, and he snapped his head around to face the blonde. "What bullies? What are they doing to him?" He said demandingly, causing the blonde to flinch a bit at the intense gaze in the speaker's purple eyes.

"It's nothing too serious yet. They simply intimidate him and demand his lunch money, or make him do their homework. That sort of thing. They haven't physically harmed him or anything like that."

The man nodded and turned his attention back in front of him, though the tension didn't leave his shoulders and his gaze hadn't mellowed down much. "Has he been taking any therapy?"

"No." The blonde replied as he leaned his left arm on his knee so he could rest his head in his hand. He also faced forward. "He claims he isn't ready yet."

The man growled a bit at this. "Stubborn boy!" He muttered harshly, roughly pressing the blunt of his cigarette onto the concrete. "And didn't I tell the old man that he would need it?"

The blonde nodded. "You did, and he brings the subject up quite often. Especially after that one incident."

"Incident?" The man interrupted and turned his sharp gaze at the blonde again, making the other look at him in surprise. "What incident?"

The blonde leaned back up before he answered, a disgusted look on his face. "Some bully at his school thought it was funny to lock him up in the janitor's closet. The poor boy had a panic attack for being locked up. When they finally found him and got him out all they could do was call the old man to come and pick him up. It took him a couple of days before he dared to go to school again."

"Damn bullies!" He swore, throwing his mostly full beer can at a nearby wall in anger. "And why doesn't the old man simply take him to a councillor?"

"Yami." The blonde sighed softly, hoping to calm the raging young man down. "It's not that simple. I agree that the boy needs help, but the old man doesn't want to force the boy. He's afraid to ruin what he's built up with him."

"Then he shouldn't have agreed to take the boy in!" Yami sneered, gesturing wildly with his now free hand. "I told him what he was getting into."

"Don't be too harsh on him Yami. It's not like he doesn't talk about it at all, pretending nothing is wrong. From what he told me he tries to coax the boy into talking nearly every day, but he's simply being tight-lipped about it. He's doing the best he can."

Yami didn't respond and just glared at the ground. He had gone through so much effort to get the boy out and to a new life, so he didn't want to see it ruined.

"Yami." The blonde said softly and placed a hesitant hand on the angry man's shoulder, who didn't shrug him off, which he took as a good sign. "There might be something you can do to help him."

Yami turned his head to face the blonde again, his eyes still radiating anger, no, frustration rather, but also with a hint of curiosity. "What Joey?" He said in a flat tone.

"He has asked when he could see you again."

"Never." Yami responded instantly, standing up and turning his back on the blonde.

"And why not Yami?" Joey said accusingly while he also stood up. "You get him out of here, drop him off at some old man's house, and have me keep an eye out for him only to never see him again? Why?"

Yami didn't respond or move. He just stood there with his back turned to Joey and his hands fisted at his side. Joey growled in annoyance for being ignored. He reached out to grab Yami's shoulder again and roughly turned him around.

"Dammit Yami, answer me! You get yourself so worked up about this boy so there must be something!"

The steel gaze Yami shot him made Joey want to flinch back instinctively. Even though Joey was taller, and perhaps even stronger than the spiky-haired man, the latter's glare alone was enough to send him reeling back. But he wasn't going to let that happen today though. He was determined to get an answer out of the man, so he kept his ground. After an few moments of silent glaring Yami finally yielded. He looked away and sighed.

"Because he doesn't need any ties to this world Joey." He finally admitted. "I got him out, and now he needs to start a new life. It's bad enough that he's in contact with you, but that's inevitable. I will only remind him of his past; a past I'm also guilty of creating, and I don't want that. I believe it's best for him if he never saw me again."

Joey gasped in surprise. "What do you mean that you're also guilty? You didn't do anything, right?"

Yami clenched his eyes shut in shame, but couldn't prevent the tears from seeping through its lids. "I'm not innocent Joey. I took him." He admitted through clenched teeth.

"What?" Joey whispered disbelievingly.

"I didn't plan to do it." Yami continued with a broken voice while shaking uncontrollably. "I was here like usual, observing this place so that one day I can wipe it off of the face of the Earth. And then I saw him. I don't know what happened to me, but I felt drawn to him. Before I knew it I found myself walking up to Duke, and hire him. Oh God Joey! He was so scared. He was trembling all over and looking at me with those big amethyst eyes of his. But I didn't care! I just wanted him. I told myself that if I would just be gentle with him, it would be all right. But all he did was cry. I've kissed his tears away, but they never stopped flowing. And still I didn't care. I didn't care until his pleas finally reached my senses, and I realized what I was doing. I was disgusted with myself. So disgusted that I immediately went back home and drank myself into oblivion and stayed like that for an entire week." Yami paused to take a deep breath and finally raised his distraught eyes to meet the Joey's shocked ones. "And then I knew that there was only one way to redeem myself. I needed to get him out of there. You know what happened from then on."

"You snuck him out of the Gronds, found him a new home, and left me to keep an eye on him." Joey whispered.

Yami nodded. "I was lucky that Duke was too stoned to stand against me when he confronted me." He chuckled humourlessly. "And that Tristan found out what his boyfriend did for a living and was sensible enough to report him to the police. Now the bastard is spending a long time in jail. In the end my position here was hardly jeopardized, and I could return without consequences."

Joey's hand fell from Yami's shoulder in defeat. Silence fell between them while Joey tried to process Yami's confession. Joey's own past was hardly innocent. He'd been part of a gang during his teenage years, and had been involved in many illegal affairs, but nothing like this. No, he had mugged a good number of people, left some with a black eye or a bruised rib, but had been able to draw the line on some aspects of his dark past.

"How many times?" Joey asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Yami couldn't bear to look at his friend, unwilling to see the disappointment in his eyes. "Only once, but that's one time too many." Yami whispered back.

Joey felt disgust and anger boil within every fibre of his being. "Sure as hell it is!" He suddenly yelled, making Yami cringe for a change. "Dammit Yami! How could you? He's only a boy for crying out loud! He's not even fifteen yet."

Yami didn't respond, knowing that he deserved everything Joey threw at him. Even though he'd punished himself afterwards, and had tried to make things right by saving the boy, there was simply no excuse for what he had done.

_He had non-consensual sex with a minor. He had raped a boy._

Joey was shaking in anger, his fists clenched tightly as he waited for the other to answer him. He couldn't believe Yami had done that. Even as a street punk Joey had never crossed that line, and he certainly never expected Yami to. Yami was his saviour, his hero, his role model in every single way. They'd met when Joey had tried to mug him, but Yami had managed to fend him off. Yet, instead of reporting him to the police Yami had talked to him, asking him why he did this. Naturally Joey was reluctant to speak at first, but there was something about the man that had managed to make him talk. Yami had simply listened to his story. The story of how his mother and sister had left him and how his father was an abusive alcoholic. After he had finished his story Yami had done something Joey had never expected anyone to do for him. He had given him a second chance. It took a while, but Joey eventually accepted Yami's offer. He managed to break free from his gang and rebuild his life. But on top of that he gained Yami's friendship, which was even more valuable to him. So when Yami had asked him to help provide the same thing for this boy he had readily agreed. But now the pedestal he'd placed the young man on shattered.

_The infallible honour student who aspired to be the world's finest detective and save many more people from their wretched lives had fallen from Grace._

"Answer me Yami! How could you?" Joey yelled again, grabbing Yami's shoulders and shaking him.

"Like I said, I don't know Joey. It just happened." Yami said softly before finally looking back up to meet Joey's gaze. He felt the knot in his gut tighten as he saw the raw emotions radiating from the blonde's face. "But that's why I haven't gone back to see him. I don't want to hurt him more than I already have."

Joey roughly shoved Yami back. "Like hell I'll ever let you near him again. I don't even understand why he would even want to see you." He growled dangerously. He then turned around and sighed, his form slumped. "You were my hero you know." He said at a much softer tone, though the disappointment ringing through it was even worse to Yami than when he had yelled. "You pulled me out of my dark life and gave me a new one. You became my friend." He then turned his head to look over his shoulder. "But I can never forgive you this Yami. Stay out of my way and stay away from the boy. You've caused enough trouble." He then turned his head back again and walked away.

Yami watched him go, and didn't try to stop him. He knew he deserved every word of what Joey had said. He had become a monster. At least that's what it felt like. He was no better than all the other scum that crawled around the Gronds. He had taken advantage of someone who was weaker than him in a selfish act to satisfy his own needs. No one would have ever thought that he would fall for temptation. But he had. Even he couldn't escape the inevitable consequence of setting foot inside the dark side of society.

_The Gronds: The place where light hearts became corrupted and innocent ones were shattered._

0o0o0

_Run._

It was the only thought that registered in his mind. His heart was thumping in his throat, his palms were sweaty, his breathing was laboured, and he felt light headed as he blindly and instinctively ran down the now familiar road to the only place where he felt safe.

_To the Game Shop_.

Within minutes he'd reached it. How he didn't know. Nothing about his panicked flight had registered in his mind. Only one thought mattered now.

_Safety._

As soon as he'd gone through the back door and into the house he was safe. Luckily the old man kept it unlocked during the day. The boy didn't know if he would be able to fish the keys from his pocket to unlock the door in his state. As soon as he was inside he collapsed on the couch, curling up in one corner while hyperventilating. He tried to control his breathing, but found it very hard to do so. His chest was clenched tight and his muscles were burning. His entire body was going haywire.

_He felt as if he was going to die._

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened at first, but when that hand gently reached up to run through his spiky hair he slowly started to relax and calm down. The hand was familiar; warm and gentle. The old man must have heard him rush inside and come up to check on him. He always did that when the boy came home from school. Though panic attacks like these were rare, the man had witnessed enough of them by now to know how to handle them. After a few moments the boy had calmed down enough to uncurl himself and gaze up at the old man, who was smiling at him gently.

"Grandpa." He whispered, his throat too sore to speak louder.

"It's okay Yugi. You're all right my boy." The man replied softly.

Yugi nodded, but remained where he was, allowing the old man's gentle touches to sooth him further. At some point the man left to go to the kitchen, but soon came back with a glass of water for Yugi to drink. Yugi sat back up and readily took it and drank it slowly, feeling its soothing effects on his raw throat.

"So what happened this time? Did someone bother you again?" The old man asked.

Yugi slowly shook his head. "Not really."

"Then how come you panicked? Please tell me Yugi. I'm trying to help you." The old man pressed on.

Yugi looked down at his feet, obviously reluctant to talk about it. He was just so ashamed at himself. Now that he thought back on it his panic attack had been silly. He'd just left school and was about to walk home when he had to walk past a small group of other students. He hadn't liked the way they looked at him. Something about those looks just triggered some irrational fear inside of him. Curious looks suddenly turned into leers, bringing him back to _that_ place. It felt so silly, but he couldn't help it. He was so ashamed of himself.

"It's nothing Grandpa. Don't worry about it. I'll get over it." Yugi responded instead.

The old man sighed. "Well, if you change your mind then I'll be right here if you want to talk. Remember that you can tell me anything. I want to help you Yugi."

"I know." The boy said, but remained otherwise quiet.

The old man sighed again and left to go back to the Game Shop, which he had left unattended for a while to check up on the boy. He felt frustrated that he couldn't get the boy to talk about his problems. He feared for what would happen if Yugi kept everything bottled up inside. He remembered the day he first saw the boy. His eyes had been wide with fear, he'd flinched from every single touch, and he was underweight. He'd spent the first few days mostly locked up in his bedroom, only coming out to rush to the bathroom or grab the plate of food the old man left behind on his doorstep, before he finally dared to come out.

_He was so shattered then._

That was over three months ago, and truthfully he'd come a long way since then. Yugi had eventually learned to trust the old man, who was called Solomon Muto, and affectionately came to call him Grandpa. He went to school and was slowly getting his life back on track, but remained very skittish and insecure. The smallest thing could trigger a panic attack. More was needed, of that Solomon was certain, but as long as the boy refused to talk about it he was powerless to do anything. Not even Joey, who had somewhat befriended him and visited them every week, could get him to talk. However, Solomon knew Yugi had been asking Joey about Yami, and wanted to see him. Perhaps he could help them out.

_Yami had saved him after all._

Solomon smiled when he thought about Yami. He had known him for several years now. When Yami was a teenager he had a part-time job at the Game Shop. Despite their age difference and professional relationship the two men had become friends, almost like grandfather and grandson. Yami would often stay after his shift to keep the lonely man company, which Solomon in turn greatly appreciated. When Yami graduated from High School and left to attend Domino University he had to give up his job due to lack of time. Still, the teen would visit the friendly old man whenever he had the time. They had learned a lot about each other over time, but even more important was the trust they shared. So when Yami confided in him about the boy trapped in the Gronds he instantly offered to help out. A couple of days later Yami was on his doorstep with the terrified and abused boy.

_The boy that was now slowly mending._

Naturally they had intended to find Yugi's family so they could return him back to where he belonged. It then turned out that he didn't have any. His parents had died in a car accident about a year ago, and he had no other family that he knew of. When asked where he went to after his parents' death Yugi would look away and stop talking. Solomon had been able to pry from him that Duke had taken him in. The old man didn't really understand, but Yugi hadn't explained any further. He never talked much to begin with, and was even more tight-lipped about his past.

_The Gronds had left its mark on him._

That evening Joey came around to visit them again. Yugi was very eager, since he hoped he'd hear something about Yami. The boy was so intent on seeing his saviour again. Solomon wondered whether this version of him was actually the real him. It was a part of his personality that only seemed to shine through when he got positively excited about something, breaking through the usual brooding and apprehensive boy he usually saw.

_As if the experience had shattered his soul._

He was also actually quite surprised that they hadn't heard from Yami after he'd dropped Yugi off. He'd expected Yami would also want to keep an eye on him, but instead always sent Joey. Still, the old man smiled when he saw the blonde stand on his doorstep, dressed in his usual white t-shirt and blue jeans. His expression fell however, when he took in the haggard state the young man was in. His eyes were red and puffy from obvious lack of sleep and crying.

"Something wrong Joey?" Solomon asked him with concern.

Joey tried to remain strong, but eventually let out a dejected sigh, fighting to keep the tears at bay. Solomon was shocked and instantly reached out to the young man. Joey accepted the man's comfort and slumped in his hold. Both were quiet while Joey sobbed quietly on the old man's shoulder. Solomon was curious about what could reduce a tough young man like Joey to such a state. He'd never seen him cry before, even when he was upset about something. Joey always kept his chin up and usually resorted to his fists rather than tears. Whatever was going on needed to be very serious, but the old man refrained from asking about until the blonde felt calm enough to tell him.

After a few minutes Joey finally stopped sobbing, and leaned back out of Solomon's comforting hug to wipe the remaining tears from his eyes. "Sorry about that Gramps." He said.

Solomon shook his head. "No need to be sorry Joey. Everyone needs a hug every once in a while. But I am curious as to the reason why you're so upset."

Joey bit his lip and looked down, wondering whether he should tell the kind old man about the sin his protégé's saviour had committed.

"Please Joey, you can tell me anything." Solomon assured him.

Joey closed his eyes and nodded, knowing it was better to be truthful. "It's Yami Gramps." He started.

Solomon gasped, his mind jumping to conclusions. "What's wrong with him? He's all right isn't he?" He urged, knowing full well about the young man's comings and goings at the Gronds, and always fearing that he would one day suffer the consequences.

Joey opened his eyes to look at Solomon and shook his head. "It's not what you think it is Gramps, but it's something far worse."

"Joey?" Yugi's voice suddenly sounded in the hallway.

Both Joey and Solomon turned their heads to the sound, and sure enough Yugi popped his head around the doorframe. Yugi smiled when he saw Joey, something Solomon would have savoured was it not for the fact that there was something wrong with Yami that made Joey upset enough to cry. Yugi in turn didn't even notice the young man's distress, and walked up to him and started to talk.

"Oh Joey! I'm so glad to see you! Did you get to speak with Yami? When will I see him again? Oh please tell me h-"

"Why would you even want to see him Yugi?" Joey interrupted him, his tone slightly accusing.

Yugi stopped in his tracks, taken aback by the question. Last time he'd seen Joey the blonde had assured him that he would talk to Yami and convince him to come and see him, so this reaction took him completely off guard.

"What do you mean? He saved me from that horrible place. He saved me from Duke. Why wouldn't I want to see him?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"Even after what he did to you first?" Joey shot back, the accusing tone still present in his voice.

Yugi looked down in defeat. He knew what Joey was talking about. Apparently Yami had told him what had happened between them when they first met. Yugi could still remember the way Yami had walked up to Duke, asking him how much he had to pay. The lust-filled gaze Yami had shot him wasn't anything new to Yugi at the time, though he rather didn't think about it. But Yami had been different. He hadn't tried to hurt him, and a few weeks later he snuck him out and brought him here.

"What are you talking about Joey? What did Yami do?" Solomon, who was thoroughly confused with the entire conversation, asked.

Joey shook his head. "I think it's best if Yugi said it himself."

Solomon then turned his gaze to the slumped form of his protégé, who was still standing a few metres away. "Yugi?" He said gently.

Yugi sighed deeply. "It's not like he was the only one." He mumbled cryptically, still not looking at either of the other two.

"Not the only one? The only one what? You're not making any sense my boy." Solomon pressed, hoping to get a straight answer out of him for once.

Yugi suddenly shook his head and brought his hands to his face as tears sprang from his eyes. Solomon instantly walked up to him and wrapped the boy in his arms.

"Oh would you stop that sniffling?" Joey said in frustration, not meaning to sound so harsh, but couldn't help himself. "Crying won't change the truth."

Yugi shook his head against Solomon's shoulder. "It doesn't matter!" He screamed.

"What truth? What doesn't matter?" Solomon asked desperately, his own frustration rising for being left in the dark. "Please, I don't care which one of you explains it, but please tell me what in the world you are talking about."

"Yami took him!" Joey finally said, making Yugi stiffen in Solomon's arms. "He hired Yugi from Duke as if he was nothing more but a toy and forced himself on him. That's what we're talking about."

Solomon gasped in shock at the confession. Yami, the bright and kind young man he'd come to know over the years, had slept with this young boy? Suddenly it was he who was shaking his head, unable to believe Joey's words.

"No, I can't believe it. Not Yami." He whispered in shock. He then turned his attention to the one in his arms. "Yugi, is this true?"

After a short moment Yugi nodded slowly once, as if unwilling to admit it. "But it doesn't matter." He said in a small voice.

"How can it not?!" Joey yelled incredulously, making both Solomon and Yugi cringe at the volume. "Yugi, he paid someone so he could satisfy his own selfish lust. He _raped_ you!"

"No! He did not!" Yugi retorted vehemently, wrenching himself out of Solomon's hold on him to properly face the blonde. "He was gentle with me! He saved me! He gave me a home and someone to love!"

"That doesn't change the fact that he took advantage of you!"

"Yes it does!"

"ENOUGH!" Solomon bellowed, successfully breaking the two youngsters out of their fight.

Silence fell after that. Both youngsters were glaring at each other while breathing heavily from the intensity of their argument. After a couple of deep breaths it was Yugi who spoke up again, although his tone was much softer now.

"I don't want a good man like Yami to be condemned for a single mistake. To me he was just another costumer at the time, doing what other men had done to me before him. He wasn't the only one. And then he turned around and took me away from there and offered me a new chance at life. For that I will forever be grateful, and for that I've forgiven him his mistake." Yugi then slowly walked up to Joey, who was still visibly struggling with his own feelings, and placed a hand on his trembling arm. "That's why I want to see him again. I want him to know that I've forgiven him. Please try to forgive him as well Joey. I don't want you two to fight because of me."

Joey finally stopped shaking and let out a deep sigh, though he did not look at the boy. "I don't know if I can Yugi, but if you can then I will try as well."

Yugi smiled and hugged the blonde, sealing the deal.

_At least the Gronds hadn't shattered him beyond repair._

0o0o0

_Disgusting._

That was the only way Yami could describe what he was witnessing before him. He was seated at his regular spot at the Gronds again, observing the comings and goings like he'd done so many times before. Some of the female prostitutes tried to draw his attention from a distance, but he ignored them. As a matter of fact, he didn't even see them. His gaze was focussed on something else. There was a newcomer at the Gronds tonight. A tough-looking man with long white hair, dragging along a younger version of himself. The first one was talking to another man, who was shooting the smaller one leering looks. The latter was looking at him with big terrified eyes, obviously unwilling to do what either of them had in mind for him.

_His soul was crying out for help._

The image caused a welter of emotions to rage through Yami's body. Even though he was able to hide them behind a stoic mask, schooling his posture and expression as he did so, he felt them nonetheless. He was reminded of a similar young boy, who'd been dragged along by Duke. He was also inevitably reminded about what happened with between him and that boy. It made him sick to his stomach when he even thought about doing the same to this one. It also frustrated him that he couldn't do anything about it now. He really wanted to be able to help the boy.

_But the risks were simply too great._

And so he simply watched as the white-haired man grinned when he received a small wad of cash from the other man. He then turned to his smaller companion, and leaned down to whisper something in his ear. The younger one's eyes grew even bigger with fear and apprehension before his brother gave him a harsh slap on his ass to send him on his way with his client. The latter grabbed the arm of the reluctant young boy, who didn't struggle as he was dragged into one of the nearby buildings.

_He was powerless to stop him._

Yami resisted the urge to stand up and punch the man, either one of them, in the face before taking the boy away to safety, and instead took a long drag from his cigarette in an attempt to calm his raging emotions. He couldn't help the boy now, but it would only be a matter of time before the Gronds would be taken down, and all its innocent denizens would be freed. But until then all he could actually do was observe and gather information. Meanwhile he would leave a trail of shattered souls behind, but hopefully one day he could start sweeping them up again.

_Things shall change._

Yami's thoughts were distracted with the appearance of someone else. He frowned. After their argument a week ago he hadn't expected to see Joey ever again, but here he was. Clad in his darker outfit that he reserved for the rare occasions he dared to enter the Gronds, he was once again able to tread though the area without attracting much attention to himself. After a few moments Joey was standing right in front of him. Yami looked up to meet the blonde's gaze, which still held disappointment and anger, but it had mellowed considerably from the last time Yami'd seen him. Yami expected Joey to say something, but he didn't. Instead they just looked at each other without saying a word. Eventually Yami opened his mouth to speak, but Joey started speaking before he could make a sound.

"The boy asked me to forgive you." Joey answered the unspoken question, making Yami close his mouth, and raise an eyebrow in a request for the blonde to elaborate. "I confronted him about what you told me, and he said that he'd forgiven you because you have given him a second chance at life. He's asked me to forgive you as well."

Yami nodded slowly in understanding. "And will you?" He asked carefully.

"I don't know." Joey said flatly before slightly shaking his head as if to strengthen his claim. "But I do know that I'm willing to try for his sake."

Yami nodded and allowed a small smile to grace his lips. He could live with the concession. He didn't expect anyone to forgive him, since he hadn't even fully forgiven himself. But knowing that Yugi did made him feel slightly better. Plus he was glad that his friend was here in front of him, offering to at least try.

"Thanks Joey. I don't expect anything more from you." Yami said sincerely.

Joey snorted derisively and moved to sit down next to Yami, still not entirely convinced that he was doing the right thing. He was telling the truth that he did this for Yugi. The boy needed help and it appeared that he would only allow Yami to give it to him. Besides, Yami had granted him a second chance once. Shouldn't he return the favour? He also seemed to be equally bothered by what happened, so perhaps it would also help him in the end.

"So, when are you going to see him?" Joey questioned, making Yami look at him in surprise.

"Didn't I tell you that it would probably be better if he never saw me again because of what happened?"

"You did." Joey admitted with a nod. "But he's still dead set on seeing you again, and I think it might actually do him some good. He's difficult to talk to when it's about his past, but I think he might talk to you."

Now it was Yami's turn to snort, and turned his head away from Joey as he put out his cigarette. "He should talk to a councillor. That person will be able to help him much better than I ever could."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore Yami." Joey said seriously.

Yami turned his head back to face the other with a frown. "What do you mean?"

Joey sighed in exasperation, leaning forward with his arms on his knees. "What I mean is that he needs to start talking in the first place, and I don't see him do that to anyone other but you. He can always see a councillor to help him deal with it afterwards."

Yami looked down and then away, staring off into the distance as he thought over what Joey had told him. He was convinced that he wasn't the right person to talk to Yugi. What did he know about helping a person through his traumas and fears? Nothing. He was a simple young man who aspired to be the voice of justice. Someone who was studying forensics, not psychology. He was there to save people, not to mend them.

_It's what he was meant to do._

Joey looked at the silent Yami with curiosity while he struggled with his internal debate. He wanted to say something else that might convince the young man, but then he noticed that Yami had tensed up considerably. Joey turned his head to look at where Yami was staring at, and straightened up when he noticed a white-haired boy stumble out of a nearby building and to someone of similar looks. The latter pressed the boy to his chest and kissed him on the forehead as if to reward him. Joey growled. He didn't need any more information to figure out what was going on. That sight alone was enough to disgust him. But it became even worse when the taller of the white-haired pair pulled something out of his pocket. Joey watched with horror as he tied an elastic band around the boy's upper arm before injecting a syringe filled with heroin into a vein and emptying it. Joey had trouble keeping his dinner in his stomach. He couldn't help but avert his eyes, while Yami continued to stare blankly.

"Who're they? I've never seen them before." Joey ground out.

"They're new, showed up four days ago." Yami said monotonously. "The taller one's called Bakura, and the other one is rumoured to be his younger brother Ryo. Bakura sells Ryo to men, and if Ryo cooperates he is given a shot of heroin to feed his addiction. If Bakura isn't satisfied, he'll withhold the drug until he is."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

Joey snapped his head back up to glare at Yami. "What do you mean 'nothing'?" He hissed.

Yami shook his head, but didn't take his eyes off of the brothers, witnessing how Bakura had started scanning around for potential clients again. "There's nothing I can do Joey. Bakura holds a tight leash on his brother. Sneaking him out will be virtually impossible. Besides, I have seen how Ryo clings to his brother. Bakura's the one who sees to his need for drugs, so he'll be difficult to convince to get away. Moreover, my position here at the Gronds is tentative at best. Some people have noticed that I'm not like the rest of them, and some even suspect that I had something to do with Yugi's disappearance and Duke's arrest. If Ryo were to disappear, my life is surely forfeit."

Joey clenched his fists in frustration while glaring harshly at the ground between his feet. "So you're just going to sit here and do nothing?"

Yami sighed demurely. "I can't help them all Joey. Not yet anyway."

Joey sighed in defeat and unclenched his fists to rake them through his blonde hair. "I get your point, though I'm not happy about it."

Yami nodded in appreciation, glad that his friend understood his predicament. His mood then turned sour when he saw how his staring had caught Bakura's attention. The man was regarding him suggestively while still holding Ryo in his arms. The pose offered Yami ample view of Ryo's backside. It disgusted him how the man was shamelessly running his fingers over his addicted younger brother, lifting his ragged shirt up a bit to reveal the creamy skin of the boy's back. It was obvious that Bakura was attempting to lure him in, but Yami wasn't going to fall for it this time. He still didn't look away, but instead narrowed his eyes in determination.

"But if Bakura sticks around long enough, he'll one day be swept away just like all the others, and Ryo will get the care he needs." He ground out.

"But until then we'll just sit here and do nothing." Joey concluded.

"Yeah." Yami murmured softly.

They then both fell silent. After a while Bakura shot them a dirty look for not responding to his offering of his younger brother. The look soon disappeared however, when he noticed that he had managed to attract the attention of another man, who walked up to him. They were soon discussing the details of their transaction before the earlier routine occurred again, and Ryo was once again led away into the same building.

_It never ceased to be disgusting._

Joey stood up, unable to handle much more of this vulgar business. Yami looked up at him and, noticing the display of various emotions play across his face, he nodded, knowing that his friend had had enough. After all, Joey only came here on those rare occasions he came to see Yami for some reason. He could stomach a lot, but couldn't bear watching such scenes for long, and Yami knew that.

"You still haven't told me whether you're going to see Yugi, Yami." Joey suddenly brought up before he left, making Yami frown a bit, but before he could shake his head Joey continued. "What harm is there in the end? After all, he's the one who wants to see you, not the other way around. And like I said before, he could always go see a councillor after he's spoken to you. Who knows, maybe you can actually convince him to go and see one."

Yami sighed deeply and looked away. He had to admit that, especially after witnessing how Ryo was being sold off to lecherous men, he did want to see Yugi again. The boy was his success story, or at least he was supposed to be. If there was anything Yami could do to make sure he became a real success, shouldn't he just go and see him?

_Perhaps he could help mend this boy._

Yami steeled his resolve and turned back to regard Joey, who was looking at him expectantly. "All right." He said firmly.

Joey's lips creased into a small smile. "Thanks Yami. Yugi'll be pleased when he hears."

Yami nodded, but went back to his observation of the Gronds, not feeling like discussing it any further. Joey understood and left him alone. Yami stayed at the Gronds for longer than usual that night, wondering what he was going to say to Yugi.

_Could he really find the pieces of his shattered soul?_

0o0o0

_The contrast was as stark as it could ever be._

It was daytime. The sky was merely specked with small bits of white fluff, granting enough room for the sun to warm the earth below it. A soft breeze rustled through the leaves of the trees, breaking the silence along with the cheerful song of the birds. Children were playing happily on the grassy fields of the park under the watchful eye of their parents.

_This laughter, joy and happiness was so different from what he usually faced._

Yami was walking through the park, witnessing it all. The scene made him both happy and sad. He was happy that these children obviously came from loving families, and who were allowed to be children without a care in the world. He was sad for those who were denied the same thing. Those who were locked away behind closed doors, beaten and abused, and those who wound up in places like the Gronds, sold off and used.

_Just like the boy he was about to see._

The park had a lake. Along the shore was a pathway where several people were enjoying a walk. At one point the path split to lead to a small pier. There, sitting on the edge with his feet swaying back and forth while he stared across the water, was the one Yami was supposed to meet. He noticed how the boy stopped swaying his feet and tensed up as he approached. Yami stopped, allowing the boy the opportunity to turn around and look at the newcomer. Those beautiful purple eyes softened and his body relaxed when Yugi saw that it was Yami. Yami then moved to sit beside him, making sure to leave enough room between them to prevent the boy from becoming uncomfortable. He was surprised when Yugi actually moved in closer.

"I'm glad you came." Yugi said softly with a smile, looking at Yami with something close to adoration.

Yami frowned at the boy and felt slightly uncomfortable with the way he was acting. It was difficult to imagine that this was once the crying and terrified boy he had saved from the Gronds.

"I've been wanting to see you again." Yugi continued, leaning closer ever so slightly.

"So Joey said." Yami replied as neutrally as possible, while leaning slightly away.

Yugi nodded. "Did he also tell you why?"

Yami shrugged. "Not really, just that you wanted to talk to me. Probably about stuff you should see a therapist for."

Yugi's face feel and he lowered his gaze while he shook his head. "But I don't want to." He said close to tears. "I don't want to speak to some stranger who won't understand me."

"A good therapist is a trained professional Yugi." Yami tried to reason with him. "They'll know how to help you."

Yugi shook his head even more violently. "No!" He cried, suddenly grasping for Yami and hiding his face in the older one's arm.

Yami was shocked by Yugi's reaction, and stared wide-eyed at the boy clinging to his arm for dear life. He was unsure of what to do or say. He was an honour student studying Forensic Studies who observed the biggest gathering of assorted crimes during the night. He did not know how to handle an emotionally unstable boy. The only thing he knew how to do was to be pointedly honest with the boy in an effort to make him see reason.

"And am I not as much of a stranger to you?" He questioned.

Yugi clung a little but more tightly and remained silent, as if understanding the other's words but stubbornly denying the truth of them. Yami sighed, and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could form a sound Yugi relaxed slightly and looked back up at him. His eyes will filled with emotion; fear, adoration, uncertainty, certainty. It was like a contradicting whirlpool that spun both clockwise and counter clockwise, cancelling each other out to leave only a dull sense of reasoning.

"Not really." Yugi said softly. "You saved me."

Yami couldn't help but roll his eyes at the statement. "Does that mean you really know me? Or that I really know you?" He questioned again, but continued when Yugi opened his mouth to answer. "No, it doesn't Yugi." He answered for him. "We may have seen each other a couple of times and have spoken a little bit during those moments, but we're still very much strangers to one another."

"But we could get to know each other." Yugi finally managed to protest, desperation clearly evident in his voice. "I could tell you about myself, and you can tell me about you, and then we won't be strangers anymore."

Yugi smiled and leaned in to put his head on Yami's arm again in a gesture of affection. Yami felt really uncomfortable though, and shook his arm out of the younger's grip and stood up angrily.

"Will you cut it out Yugi?" He nearly shouted. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but it's freaking me out."

Yugi stared back at him with dull big eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He didn't understand why the young man was acting this way. Why was he angry? What had Yugi done?

"I don't understand what you mean." He managed to choke out. "I thought you loved me."

Yami gasped in disbelief, unable to think for a moment as he tried to process Yugi's last statement. He couldn't quite grasp how Yugi would reach that conclusion. Besides their first encounter with Yami's shameful moment of weakness, and him saving the boy from the Gronds he hadn't seen nor spoken to the boy. Had he still somehow given the boy the impression that he loved him?

"What makes you say that?" Yami eventually managed to get out.

Yugi bowed his head before he answered. "You wouldn't have hired me if you didn't think I was pretty, and then you safe me and give me a good home. I owe you. If that isn't love then I don't know what is."

Yami had to blink a couple of times before his eyes were willing to reduce in size. He still couldn't fully grasp Yugi's way of thinking, but at least he now had some notion of why the boy was acting strangely. He had somehow come to the conclusion that Yami loved him, because of what he had done to him and for him. Yami was even more convinced now that the boy needed some decent counselling. He was more messed up than he realized.

_He was truly shattered._

Yami shook his head to clear it and sighed. "Yugi." He said, causing Yugi to look up at him with a hopeful expression on his young face. Yami had to swallow before he could continue. "I helped you because no one deserves to be in your kind of situation. You don't owe me anything. I must admit that my own guilt over what happened between us had a part in it as well, but I don't love you Yugi."

Yugi's face fell again and he looked away. Tears were soon falling down his cheeks and he put his face in his hands while he cried. Yami simply couldn't just stand there and watch the boy cry, so he instinctively sat back down next to him and gathered him in his arms. Yugi wanted to move away at first, but Yami held him firmly and wasn't about to let go. The boy then stopped struggling and cried his heart out in the older one's arms. Yami was actually relieved about the reaction. It meant that Yugi was at least not in complete denial, and accepted his words even though they were hard to swallow.

_Sometimes breaking down is necessary to start the mending process._

For how long they sat like that neither of them knew. It took Yugi quite a while before he finally stopped crying, and even after that they stayed quiet for a long while with Yami's arms wrapped protectively around the boy. It was a weird kind of silence, neither comfortable nor uncomfortable. Yugi was relaxed in Yami's arms, but the situation itself was hardly relaxed. Eventually Yugi leaned back a bit, though not enough to get out of his saviour's hold, and looked at him with puffy, red eyes.

"Duke never said that to me, you know." Yugi spoke up, his voice slightly hoarse from the crying he had done. "He was always telling me how he loved me, but that I owed him for what he did for me."

"Yugi." Yami said uncomfortably, unsure of where this statement was going to lead to and whether he should go along with it. "You don't have to tell me-"

"But I want to Yami." Yugi interrupted him firmly, disengaging himself from Yami's hold in order to appear stronger. "I want you to know what happened; how I wound up at the Gronds with Duke."

Yami sighed, It seemed like Joey was going to be right. The stubborn boy was going to talk to him about stuff he didn't really know how to deal with. He guessed the only thing he could do was listen, since it seemed that that was what Yugi expected from him. And only him.

"Go on." Yami mumbled.

Yugi gave a small smile and placed his hands on either side of him, staring out over the water of the lake while he started talking. "I met Duke when I just went to high school. He was in final year already, and very popular. Everyone admired him for his looks and outgoing personality. I didn't pay him much attention at first, since he was way out of my league to begin with. But then I started to notice that he always seemed to be able to spot me out of a crowd. Whenever I saw him he was always looking directly at me. I always had to blush at that, and at the small smiles and other gestures he threw my way. It was then that I discovered that I might be gay and had a crush on him."

Yugi smiled a bit at the memory, as if it was a happy one. Yami could only guess why Yugi would want to smile when thinking about that bastard, but kept his comments to himself so Yugi could continue.

"We didn't officially meet until he suddenly walked up to me after school. We talked for a little bit while he walked me home, and before I knew it he told me he wanted to get to know me better." Yugi closed his eyes and still smiled. Talking about that time brought him back to that moment, and to how he felt.

"Didn't you think it was inappropriate?" Yami interrupted, causing Yugi to turn his head and regard him curiously. "I mean, he was much older than you were."

Yugi looked back to stare across the water. "I didn't really thought about that when he asked me. I was just so flattered and excited. The most wanted guy in the entire school and my secret crush asked me out. I didn't know what else to do but to say yes right away."

"I guess that does make sense." Yami mumbled.

"Anyway." Yugi continued. "Things were all right at first. I was so happy to be with him and he was really sweet to me. He would always tell me how beautiful I was, and he would give me small gifts as a sign of affection." Yugi paused for a short while, while his face twisted in slight uneasiness. "But after we had been together for a few months suddenly things started to change. Since he was a lot older than me he liked doing different things, like going to night clubs. I remember how uneasy I felt at first when Duke told me he would take me to go to a night club. I didn't really want to go at first. The idea of going to such a place had never appealed to me in the first place, and I was sure they weren't going to let me in because he was too young anyway. But Duke had convinced me it was going to be all right and that we were going to have fun. I humoured him and tagged along, and was surprised by how easy he got me inside. I knew it was wrong, and that I should have refused and gone back home, but for some reason I was just so overwhelmed by it all that I didn't protest for one single moment. That first time was weird, but I liked the way people were treating me like I was special, because I was with Duke. It became so natural soon, and the mere thought of breaking the law was kind of exciting really."

Yugi then looked down and shifted a bit. He was getting a little bit uncomfortable talking about this. It all felt a little bit unrealistic and silly in afterthought. He knew he was raised better than that, and that he should have known better. But he personally knew that things were different when you were actually faced with such a situation. If someone hands you the keys to a car you've always wanted, would you take them even if you also knew that the car was stolen? The most logical and political correct thing to say would be 'no', but things were always different when you were actually faced with such a situation. Yugi hadn't been able to refuse, because the thing offered had been too appealing not to take. He was also too afraid to lose Duke, even though the older teen had never threatened to break up with him if Yugi hadn't gone along. He just hoped Yami wasn't going to hate him over it.

_At that moment he had felt like he hadn't had a choice._

But Yami didn't hate Yugi, or think it was a silly a on the boy's part. Instead, he placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder, causing Yugi to look back at him again. "Peer pressure is more powerful than people make it out to be." Yami told him, giving him a little smile and a nod of reassurance. "You were too young to be able to say no to your boyfriend, and he exploited that. It wasn't really your fault, but the fault of others for not stopping you." Yami then frowned in slight anger, retreating his hand. "But what I don't understand is why your parents didn't stop you."

Despite the fact that Yami's earlier words had made Yugi feel a little bit better, he felt his stomach contract when his parents were brought back up, and he felt tears rolling down his face again. "They didn't know." He choked out, causing Yami to relax his facial muscles to turn his full attention to the boy again while Yugi continued. "They knew I was seeing someone, but they didn't know who it was. They trusted me to make the right decisions, so they never pried. All I had to say was that I was going on a date and they'd be okay with it. I didn't even have to really lie to them. Maybe if they had been more involved, a lot could have been prevented, because I'm the world's worst liar."

Yami felt an uncomfortable feeling well up in the pit of his stomach, and he balled his fists. Yugi's parents had trusted him, and had given him space to show that they did. But no matter how responsible and reliable Yugi was, it didn't mean he could make all the right decisions and resist temptations. It was simply how teenagers worked, even the good ones. It was horrifically ironic how the good ones like Yugi actually needed the same kind of monitoring from their parents as the ones who were more challenging. That was a lesson Yami would never forget.

"You shouldn't blame your parents Yugi." He advised, as much for his own benefit as for Yugi's. "They simply did what they thought was right. They may have made a mistake, but I'm sure that if they'd known what kind of person Duke really was they would have done something."

Yugi nodded firmly in agreement. "I know, and I don't blame them. They loved me and took care of me until they died."

Yami gently reached out a hand to wipe away the fresh tears that had started to fall down Yugi's cheek as soon as he mentioned his parents' deaths. "How did they die?" He asked softly.

"They had a car accident about a year ago." Yugi whispered in a broken voice. "They were both instantly dead. I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye."

Yami used one arm to hug the boy a little closer to him for comfort. Yugi allowed the gesture. He was in desperate need of someone holding him. He hadn't really talked about his parents to Solomon or Joey, and certainly not about their death. This was the first time he really got a chance to mourn them. Yami decided that Yugi needed to divert his attention from Duke for a moment to properly get over his parents' deaths.

"What were they like?"

"They were good people." Yugi started after he'd composed himself a bit, sitting up a bit straighter, but leaving his head on Yami's shoulder. "My father was a businessman, so he was away a lot. But whenever he was home we would always do stuff together. There was always fun to be had with him. My mother was a housewife. She was kinda strict and made sure I did my chores and homework. But she would always have a cup of tea ready when I came home from school so we could talk about our days. That used to be the highlight of my day; just the two of us chatting over a cup of steaming tea." Yugi couldn't help but smile a bit at the memory. "When I was little the three of us would go to the park on weekends, or snuggle down in front of the tv whenever the weather was bad. I was always a bit sad whenever my dad had to go on a business trip, but he always told me that if I was good he would bring something back with him. He never failed once in doing that. He always kept his promises, and my mother made sure I would have earned whatever gift he brought me."

"Sounds like you were happy then." Yami commented, and Yugi nodded.

Yami then bit his lip, wondering whether he should change the subject back to Duke, since Yugi certainly hadn't told him everything yet. But he couldn't help the questions from surfacing, and he found himself desperately wanting to understand despite his earlier reluctance. So he decided to see how far he could go.

_He was the one who could safe him._

"But there is something I don't understand Yugi." He started, making Yugi lift his head to look up at him in curiosity. "It seems like you had a good relationship with your parents and that you talked a lot to your mother. How come you didn't really tell them about Duke?"

Yugi sighed and moved back to sit up straight again, folding his hands in his lap. "I don't really know. I used to tell my mother everything, but when Duke and I started dating I guess I just knew that it was wrong in some way. But I was so happy that I didn't want anyone to take that away from me, so I just didn't tell her the whole truth. She was curious when I told her I was dating someone of course, but didn't pry when I was reluctant to tell her more. She just assured me that she was happy for me and that I could always talk to her if there was something wrong."

"She never even gave you a curfew?"

"No. She trusted me not to do anything I wasn't ready for. Sadly, she was very wrong about that."

Yami frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Yugi sighed, gathering the courage to continue his story about him and Duke. "Me getting into that club that first night was a first of many firsts. Duke and I kissed for the first time in that night club, and I became drunk for the first time in that place. And I guess it's luck that Duke kept me away from drugs, or otherwise that would have been added to the list as well. I did all kinds of things I wasn't really ready for yet, but Duke pressured me."

"What about sex?" Yami asked bluntly, but instantly regretted it when he noticed Yugi cringe and shift uncomfortably again.

Yugi was reluctant to answer. The subject was very sensitive to him, so it wasn't easy to talk about. But then Yami placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder again and squeezed lightly. Whether the gesture was apologetic or reassuring Yugi didn't know, but it gave him the courage to answer the question.

"We didn't do it until much later, but even then I wasn't really ready for it. Duke disregarded it though, and told me we had been together long enough for this step. I didn't really know anything about that, so I just took his word for it. I was nervous, but I still trusted him." He said quickly, rushing the words to get it over with.

Yami unconsciously reached out with his other arm so he could hug Yugi closer to him. It was just plain nonsense what Duke had been telling this boy. He had manipulated him into thinking it was right while it wasn't. Yugi had been way too young for this. No wonder the boy had such a twisted sense of love. He'd never had an opportunity to witness it. It was a good thing Duke was in prison or otherwise Yami would have hunted him down to kill him. For now he could only offer Yugi some sense of protection.

"That was actually shortly before my parents died." Yugi continued, breaking Yami from his thoughts. "I was so heartbroken and Duke was the only one I could turn to. So when he offered me to stay with him I didn't hesitate. He was already living on his own by then, so it was just the two of us. He took care of me while I grieved, but also changed his attitude towards me. He became a lot more forceful. I didn't really realize that back then. I just thought my perception was twisted because of my grief, and that he was merely trying to snap me out of it. I now know it was all a prelude to what happened next."

Yami tensed, knowing that Yugi had now reached the part where the problems really began. "What did he do?" He asked, though he could already imagine the answer. He simply needed to hear it coming from Yugi.

Yugi swallowed thickly, unsure whether he was able to continue. Duke being a forceful boyfriend was one thing to talk about, his childhood and his parents another, but talking about his real fall into darkness was quite something else. A forceful boyfriend he could forget, his parents he could mourn, but this was something he could never forget or stop crying about. He suddenly felt a hand running through his hair. He tensed up at first, the act carrying him back to that dark past, but after a short while the warm and gentle hand managed to calm him down. He looked up into Yami's eyes, seeing how the older one wished he wasn't his saviour, for if fate hadn't been so cruel to him, then there had been no need to save the boy. That same pain was reflected into Yugi's eyes, and it somehow managed to break that barrier that held him silent.

"After about a month Duke started demanding that if I was going to live with him that I had to carry my own weight. He said I owed him for taking care of me. I wondered whether he wanted me to get a job, but he told me that wasn't necessary, and that he had something I could do. One night he had a couple of friends come over. That wasn't really anything special, but he always told me to stay in our room. That night though, he told me to stay downstairs. That was the first time someone else took me." Tears sprung into his eyes again, but now that he'd started he couldn't stop talking. "It happened on a regular basis from then on. Duke would invite people over and let them have their way with me. If I resisted he would beat me, and if I complied he would be very sweet to me afterwards. I learned to behave the hard way."

Yami mentally growled at Duke for being such a heartless bastard. He even wondered whether he had actually ever loved Yugi or had always planned on using him like some sick lover boy. He sure looked like one. His investigative mind also wondered about something else. It seemed very fishy to him that soon after their first time having sex both of Yugi's parents happen to die, and Duke readily offered to let the boy stay with him. It was almost as if Duke had planned it all along. He first slowly pushed Yugi's boundaries to see how far he could go, and when the boy finally gave in to what he was going to use him for he killed his parents so he had nowhere to go. Yami made a mental note to investigate that theory, but for now he had to make sure the upset boy in his arms would be all right. First he needed to finish the entire story.

"So if Duke was operating from his house, how did you wind up at the Gronds?" He asked carefully.

Yugi took a deep breath and surprised Yami by disengaging himself from his arms again. "I'm not sure why Duke suddenly took me to the Gronds. 'Business' as he called it was going very well. The only thing I can think of is that it was because of Tristan. I knew Duke was seeing him, but by then he had so much control over me that I didn't even protest or accuse him of cheating on me. But it was soon after I found out that Duke started taking me to the Gronds at night, so perhaps it was to make sure he could keep me a secret from Tristan. In any case, you know what happened from then on."

Yami nodded in understanding. Yugi hadn't been at the Gronds for long before Yami saw him. At that time Yugi was much like Ryou was now; a powerless victim of someone else's sick sense of right and wrong. The only difference was that he had been able to save Yugi, while Ryou was still forced to go through hell and back every night, and perhaps even during the day. The only comfort he had was that this boy was doing all right now, though the healing process was going slow. But now that Yami had talked to the boy he was certain.

_Talking to the boy had mended his own soul, caused by his guilt over what he had done._

_He was now going to mend this boy._

_Then he would do his best to help Ryou._

_And eventually he would bring down the Gronds._

* * *

__**A/N: **I love the beginning, but I'm not too satisfied about the final part. Inspiration ran dry for how to portray that part, and the story doesn't feel really finished to me, at least not to my satisfaction. So I'm really curious about what you guys and girls think about this. I tried using some different writing techniques in this fic. I've tried keeping my readers a bit more mystified throughout the story, especially in the beginning. Also, there is some logic when you just read the italicised sentences of each part.

So anyway, what did y'all think? Reviews make me happy, so go ahead and share your thoughts with me.

**Final note:** I hope I'll be able to update Materia Duel next week again. This fic and my job got in the way of spending time on that fic...**  
**


End file.
